Del odio al amor
by diansnape-18
Summary: Ginny vive un matrimonio feliz con Harry hasta que una entrevista y el regreso de alguien del pasado y un ascenso interfieren haciendola descubrir que del odio al amor hay un paso. Historia del i fest del foro la noble y ancestral casa de los black
Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de J. K Rowling solo la idea es mia

Esta historia participa en el I fest del foro La noble y ancestral casa de los Black basado en el promt numero 29

Capitulo #1 La entrevista

Todo comenzó aquel 7 de junio ese dia había peleado con Harry antes de salir al trabajo, las cosas no iban bien entre nosotros no era tìpico de èl llegar irritado del trabajo pero ùltimamente se desquitaba conmigo por todo estaba consiente de que tenía muchos deberes y màs ahora que lo habian nombrado jefe de aurores pero yo jamàs, jamàs traia los problemas del trabajo a casa y ya me estaba cansando su actitud de jefe desquiciado y paranoico asi que lo dejè en la casa y salí media hora antes dejando mi desayuno intacto, llevabamos 15 años casados y casi nunca peleabamos pero con el tiempo sentía que la relación se iba fracturando ese día llegue a mi oficina y me deje caer en mi silla

-¿ tan mal estuvo la mañana?- me pregunto Rachel mi compañera de la secciòn deportiva del profeta supongo que notò que algo no iba muy bien y por eso preguntó

-no tienes idea- resoplé y me sumi en mis pensamientos tal vez habia sido muy dura con Harry el pobre debìa de estar muy presionado todos esperaban mucho de èl, Kingsley sin duda dejaba los estandares altos

-por cierto el señor Cuffe pidio verte Ginny- me aviso Rachel sacandome de mis pensamientos

-si claro ya voy- respondí y tome mi libreta para dirigirme a la oficina del editor pensè que tal vez podría pasar a la cafetería de regreso, moria de hambre

-con el señor Cuffe - pedí hablar al llegar a su oficina

-pasa te esta esperando- respondio su secretiria, al abrir la puerta el penetrante aroma a puros y whisky fue lo primero que note, detrás del enorme escritorio estaba Barnabas Cuffe editor en jefe del diario el profeta un señor regordete y calvo que usaba gafas de media luna como las que solìa llevar el difunto Dumbledore

-Potter toma asiento- me pidiò mientras escribia una nota, esperè lo que me parecio una eternidad, cuando termino tomò la carta se levantò y la atò a la pata de su lechuza

-Bueno- me dijo viendome fijamente - muchas felicidades - agregò sonriendo no entiendì de que se trataba, felicidades ¿por que ?

-¿señor? -pregunte absorta sin idea de que decia, se encamino a su escritorio y tomo asiento

-Cormac MacLaggen- mencionò en voz alta y me entrego un folder al abrirlo vi el expediente de Cormac - ¿ què sabe de èl?- preguntò bueno si era sincera, Cormac era un ridiculo que se pavoneaba presumiendo de sus " habilidades" como rompecorazònes por no mencionar su engreido y altanero caracter

-es cazador en el equipo de irlanda tiene un record de 50 puntos por partido jugò en el mundial de Quidditch de hace dos años celebrado en Francia donde se llevo el campeonato y el titulo al mejor jugador, fue su mejor momento si me pregunta se dice que los irlandeses no van a renovar su contrato- informe a grandes rasgos

-eso querida Ginny es muy cierto, ademàs es el nuevo integrante de los Chundley Cannons - vaya eso era es nuevo, no tenia idea de que los Chundley buscaban integralo a sus filas

-Peter Scavo me lo acaba de confirmar van a dar la noticia en unos dias y quiero que lo entevistes, la entrevista debe de salir junto con la noticia -

-¿yo? - preguntè sorprendida

-pues claro, tengo entendido que fueron juntos a Hogwarts ¿no es cierto ?-

-Bueno ibamos en diferentes años jamas fuimos juntos como tal-

-tonterias, el profesor Slughorn me dijo que estuvieron juntos en el club de las eminencias, ademàs segùn recuerdo tambìen estuvo en el equipo de Quidditch contigo, que mejor oportunidad para reunir a dos de los mejores alumnos de Hogwarts que el regreso de MacLaggen-

-solo sustituyo a mi hermano en un partido ademàs perdimos - le dije y vaya que habiamos perdido ese sin duda era unos de los peores partidos que habìa jugado en mi vida

-fueron cosas de jovenes vamos Potter Van de Camp se piensa retirar pronto demuestràme que puedes hacer el mejor reportaje deportivo en años y tal vez el puesto de editora de deportes sea tuyo- no supe que decir Cormac podìa ser un dolor de cabeza aùn recordaba como por su culpa habiamos perdido contra Hufflepuff y la manera en que acosaba a Hermione ,ò como se la pasaba humillando a Ron era horrible , sin embargo ser editora era el sueño de mi vida y yo era muy profecional en mi trabajo

-esta bien-respondì confiando en que Cormac hubiera cambiado ademàs ya no eramos unos niños

-maravilloso , te va a ver en el caldero chorreante a las tres - es lo siguente que recibi de informaciòn

-¿ què? ¿hoy a las tres? -

-pues claro querida , ve y memoriza su expediente, contamos contigo Ginny - me dijo el señor Cuffe yo le respondì con una sonrisa y asentì eso era lo que me faltaba ahora no podìa ir a comer con Hermione sabiendo todo el trabajo que tenìa le mande a Hermione una lechuza explicando la situaciòn y me puse a preparar la entrevista

Estuve una hora esperando y MacLaggen no se habia aparecido por ningùn lado era de esperarse de ese grosero, lo verdaderamente sorprendente era que viniera a la entrevista, llevaba mi segunda cerveza de mantequilla y si no aparecia pronto me mancharia !eh dicho! podrìa bien haber comido con Hermione y venir a entrevistarlo

-dame la cuenta Tom- le pedì cuando la puerta de el caldero chorreante se abrio estrepitosamente espantando a los presentes pero no era nada para preocuparse el que habìa entrado era Cormacy lucia absolutamente radiante traia el cabello peinado hacia atras y usaba una chamarra de piel, camisa y nos vaqueros al llegar le sonriò a los presentes entonces me percate que era seguido por al menos cinco personas

-vaya hola Weasley no sabìa que tu fueras a hacerme la entrevista - declaro quitandose la chaqueta y acomodandose el cabello

-es Potter ahora- le aclarè -por cierto llegas tarde- señale el reloj en la pared -una hora tarde-

-oh si Valerio no se decidìa acerca de mi ropa-

-¿Valerio? - pregunte aguantando la risa

-mi estilista- me informo y señalo a un alto y bronceado chico que iba con el

-es mi staff, Valerio es mi estilista , Bridget mi maquillista, Giggi es mi asistente Richard es mi iluminador, a y mi repesentante Colin- no me puedo contener por màs que lo intentè y una risa se me escapo

-¿todo esto para una entrevista? - pregunte divertida por todas esa riducules

-una estrella como yo debe de estar presentable en todo momento -

-mejor empezemos no estoy de humor - le comento y de inmediato saco mi libreta, el sequito que rodeba a Cormac se aparto al otro lado del salòn

-bien Weasley pregunta todo lo que quieras -

-es Potter- corregì de nueva cuenta pero al parecer a MacLaggen no le importaba en lo absoluto si yo habia cambiado mi apellido

-mejor empezamos- le dije, el asientio y se acomodo en el sillon individual frente a mi una chica se le acercoy empezo a acomodarle el cabello unos minutos despues se alejo de ahi.

-Bien , Cormac MacLagglen jugador profesional de Quiddiitch de treinta y ocho años edad elegido el jugador mas valioso de la liga hace dos años , dime cormac mucho se ah especulado acerca de tu futuro como jugador la temporada de Quidditch empieza la siguiente semana y hasta ahora nos enteramos que acabas de firmar con la selección de Inglaterra ¿que te hace regresar e integrarte a sus filas despues de estar tanto tiempo fuera del paìs?- pregunte impaciente

-bueno eh estado siguiendo desde cerca el progreso de la selección y dado su reciente campeonato considero que es importante llevarnos el titulo de nuevo, vengo a llevarlos por segunda vez consecutiva a la gloria - y si seguìa siendo el mismo egocentrista que antes señoras y señores por si habia alguna duda

-¿es cierto que el equipo de rumania intento reclutarte al termino de la temporada?-

-oh si ellos quisieron llevarme, Giggi-llamo a una segunda chica que se apareciò de inmediato

-quiero algo de beber ¿ tu quieres algo Weasley?- me preguntò cortezmente

-No gracias y es Potter- la chica asintio y sin decir ninguna palabra se retiro de inmediato

-¿por que no aceptaste?-

-bueno no me llegaron al precio , ademàs siempre quise regresar a Londres dime algo Weasley ¿tu amiga Granger aun sigue soltera? - me pregunto giñandome el ojo y sonriendo con algo de coqueterìa

-recien casada con mi hermano Ron - le informe ridiculo payaso oxigenado

-lastima la recordaba interesante, ¿que hay de ti?-

-llevo diciendote todo este tiempo que soy Potter, ahora estoy casada con Harry tengo tres hijos- le informè era hora de que tomara las riendas de esto antes de hacer cualquier locura como madarle un avada -volviendo a la entrevista Cormac hace dos años fuiste elegido como el mejor jugador de la liga entraste en el selecto grupo donde se dejan ver nombres como Victor Krum, Wenong Jones y el recien agregado Ron Weasley ¿que se siente quedar inmortalizado para la posteridad?

-es un gran honor estar entre tantos gigantes algunos mas que otros ,es un talento natural en mi de no ser por el desempeño de mis antiguos compañeros llevaria tres titulos consecutivos -

\- tienes una carrera prolifica saliste de Hogwarts y empezaste como reserva de los Hipogrifos de Salem, despues de varios años entraste en la liga europea con la selecciòn de Francia y luego los irlandeses en tanto tiempo jugando ¿cual consideras que ah sido el mejor gol o jugada? su cara se le ilumino con esa pregunta sonrio y dijo

\- sin duda alguna el partido contra los rumanos en la final anote 70 puntos y luego Robinson atrapo la snitch fue lo mejor claro descontando que durò demaciado-

\- ¿que te inspiro a ser jugador y llevarlo a un nivel profesional?

-pues es mi pasiòn lo que màs me gusta hacer y creo que si te gusta algo lo vas a hacer bien en definitiva- no habia visto jamàs esa reacciòn en Cormac fue algo completamente nuevo para mi

-muchos dicen que tu carrera va en picada desde el mundial de Quidditch tus puntos por partido han disminuido ademàs de que los ultimos dos juegos con el equipo irlandes estuviste en la banca ¿ como respondes ante esto?- de inmediato habia cambiado su expresiòn se acomodo en el sofà y se puso serio , su asistente le paso un vaso lleno de whisky el cual vacio de un solo trago

-bueno es que estaba dandole oportunidad a los demàs de lucirse no es sano para el equipo que yo sea la estrella todo el tiempo - y regresaba, ya sabia yo que tanta sensatez no era normal en el

-¿ has hecho algùn entrenamiento con tus nuevos compañeros de equipo? -

-no, somos estrellas, jugadores profesionales las practicas son para adolescentes -

-¿ asi que vas a aventurarte a jugar en un equipo ya conformado sin haber visto sus movimentos o jugadas? -

-ya lo eh hecho antes recuerdas aquel partido de Quidditch una lastima que a Potter le ganara el sentimiento y dejara a tu hermano dentro-

-pues yo recuerdo ese partido de diferente manera que tu, perdimos- le recorde- dejame ver le quitaste a Peakes el bate y querias enzenarle a golpear anque tu puesto era guardian a si tambien le fracturaste el craneo a Harry-

-yo queria ayudar nadie hacia su trabajo -¿ en serio? ¿ eso era todo? ahora resultaba que queria ayudar pues muchas gracias

\- en el equipo esta Ron Weasley antiguo companero tuyo¿ que opinas al respecto?-

-pues que es momento de demostrar quien debio ser el guardian del equipo de Quidditch en Hogwarts, serà interesante compartir al fin la cancha con Weasley a menos que lo vuelvan a envenenar -

-¿que hay de tus movimentos ? en el campo quiero decir - agregè al ver su rara sonrisa

-estoy en forma y el partido de la siguiente semana contra Alemania lo demostrarà-

-tienes treinta y ocho años Cormac ¿piensas que el retiro te ah llegado?-

-no para nada estoy en mi mejor momento no puedo retirarme asi-

-¿que puesto jugaràs ahora?

-seguire siendo cazador -

-bien ah si, retomando lo del partido de la siguiente semana ¿como te preparaste para tu debut?

-practico unas dos horas al dìa en mi castillo en Kent y llevo una dieta balanceada solo eso -

-bien, las lectoras quieren saber Cormac hay alguna chica especial en tu vida? - me senti miserable con este tipo de preguntas pero el señor Cuffe me lo habia sugerido

-no hasta el momento pero estoy muy abierto a cualquier cosa- su mano toca la mia sugerentemente

-¿que hay de ti Weasley?¿ que has hecho ultimamente? sabes antes eras una chica sin chiste alguno pero ahora que lo considero te volviste una mujer hermosa- ¿ era mi imaginaciòn o ese tipo me estaba coqueteando?

-estoy casada Cormac- declare apartando mi mano y le enzeñe el anillo que Harry me habia dado aquella navidad en casa de mis padres hace tanto tiempo

-que pena, sabes tienes una rara vibra cono si tuvieras problemas con Potter-

-mi vida privada no es de tu incumbencia, si me disculpas es todo lo que queria saber con permiso- me levante y deje el dinero para pagar mis cervezas de mantequilla sobre la mesa

-gracias por la entrevista- le dije y me dirigì a la salida

-ve a cenar conmigo- me propuso en voz alta- vamos o tal vez un trago - una lechuza nos interrumpio y me dejo una nota, reconoci de inmediato esa letra era de Harry

 _ **"no voy a llegar a cenar me quedaré en el trabajo"**_

Era lo que me faltaba que Harry no fuera a llegar arruge el papel y le prendì fuego

-¿eso es un si? escuche a lo lejos a Cormac

-gracias por la estrevista Cormac buenas tardes suerte en el partido de la siguiente semana -

-vamos una cena no hace daño- insistio los pocos presentes nos habian volteado a ver y un par de brujas estaban cuchicheando en un rincón

\- Hasta luego - me despedì y salì del caldero correante estaba lloviendo asi que saque mi paraguas y cruze pero alguien me llamo por mi nombre

-por favor, acabo de llegar y aún no me pongo en contacto con mis amigos puedes llevar a Potter si quieres - voltee y Cormac estaba a media calle mojandose -vamos- insistio, !Merlín! ¿que no se cansa?

-lo lamento Cormac no sería apropiado- termine diciendo y me retire de ahi tan ràpido como pude.


End file.
